


if you’ve had a dose of a freaky ghost

by sugarlessgum



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarlessgum/pseuds/sugarlessgum
Summary: Ransom and Holster have just moved into the definitely, for sure not haunted Haus. Absolutely no ghosts here, dude.





	if you’ve had a dose of a freaky ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago as a prompt on my [Check Please sideblog](https://hockeyzuko.tumblr.com/post/144575661734/yo-for-the-prompt-thing-can-i-get-43-w-platonic) and decided to touch it up a bit for the Halloween season

It was their first week in the attic. After several months of tiresome, embarrassing labor (most of which involved a frilled maid’s apron), Adam was finally living in the Haus. An entire space to make his own, an actual home instead of just another dorm room. Best of all, Ransom had wrangled dibs for the second half of the attic. The two had grown incredibly close the past school year, on the ice and off. They were like brothers, they’d do anything for each other. Adam tried to remember this as he was jostled awake at 3 AM.

“Holster, hey bro, get up.”

Adam fumbled for his glasses, though they didn’t help much in the dark of the attic. In the dim light, he could see Ransom at the side of his bed. “Have you noticed anything weird tonight?” His voice was barely audible, even from such a short distance.

“You mean besides my roommate waking me up in the middle of the night? Why are you whispering?”

Ransom continued rambling as if Adam hadn't spoken. “Like, I keep hearing Ace of Bass playing and I swear I heard giggling a few minutes ago. It’s probably nothing, right? I mean if ghosts were real – which they’re not, that's stupid – but if ghosts were real, do you think they’d be playing 90s pop in a frat house all night?”

Adam drew in a deep breath and tried not to get angry.

“Go to sleep, Justin.” Ransom looked like he wanted to argue, but reluctantly started to walk away. Suddenly, he yelped and jumped into the bed. “The fuck, bro?”

“Something touched my butt!” Adam narrowed his eyes and considered the negative impact it would have on their friendship if he locked Ransom out of the room for the night. Eventually, he gave up and nudged Ransom’s shoulder.

“Fine. Get up, let me out.” Adam retrieved his laptop from the other side of the room, flipping the light switch as he went. Ransom blinked up at him.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, since neither of us is getting any sleep tonight, we’re having a 30 Rock marathon. With all the lights on, because you’re a child.” Ransom, too tired to be offended, just offered a soft smile.

“Thanks, bro.”


End file.
